1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grommet excellent in sound insulation, which is fitted in a hole of a panel of a vehicle or the like to allow a wire harness to be inserted therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent application Laid-open No. 2001-23463 discloses a grommet having a small-diameter tubular portion, a tapered portion and a large-diameter tubular portion.
It is, however, not simple to attach this grommet to a panel with a sound insulating material thereon. A sound insulating material abutment portion of the grommet needs to be deformed inward when the large-diameter tubular portion thereof is inserted into a panel hole. And, the grommet needs to be pulled back to fit a fitting groove of the large-diameter tubular portion in the panel hole. Then, an outer periphery of the sound insulating material abutment portion needs to be pressed to the sound insulating material to define a sealed air space.
Moreover, since only one sealed air space is defined, this grommet has a limitation in sound insulation.